The present subject matter relates generally to motorized luggage. More specifically, the present invention relates to luggage including motorized wheels and steering to permit a user to ride a luggage bag to the user's destination.
Transporting luggage for travel, work, and pleasure is an increasingly common activity in modern life. However, many people, such as persons with limited mobility, have trouble transporting their luggage. Also, the need to carry or pull luggage limits the total weight a person can manage, and may result in multiple trips or the need for assistance in transporting luggage. Thus, there is a need for new luggage systems with increased ease-of-transport. Additionally, there is a need for systems that ease the burdens of travel of all kinds, such as charging electrical devices, avoiding misplacing luggage, charging dead car batteries, etc.
Accordingly, there is a need for motorized luggage, as described herein.